These Sad Tales of Mine
by Dark-Lady-Devinity
Summary: Fifty words and sentances on Kato Yue, heart break and faith. Contains spoilers for most of the manga, particulary the Hades arc. Slash is also present.


**These Sad Tales of Mine**  
_Dark Lady Devinity_

**Acid Rain**

His body was made of limestone castles; his brain, the delicate structures of stalagmites and stalactites. A mineral that eroded from exposure to acid rain; a mind that died from an overdose of LSD.

**Thug**

It was easy to play the role of thug. If he was rejected by people because of it, then he didn't have to face the heart break of loving and losing them.

**Daddy**

It was not a title to be given freely. Not by a child that belonged to another man and not by a man who freely broke a child.

**Tokyo**

In this bustling city of millions, he was never more terribly alone.

**Paper Dolls**

He'd catch the thin, white cigarette papers on fire, watching them burn. In the embers, he saw faces of those he knew, watching them burn like a little girl's flimsy paper dolls.

**Ash**

Left lying on the floor, burnt out after another cocaine binge, Kato's face was the ashy colour of the near dead. Had Kira allowed himself to be human, it would have been that face that haunted him, much like ash haunts a forest after the fire.

**Jealousy**

It was the first emotion that flared up in Kato's heart when he met Setsuna Mudo, the smiling boy with Kira's arm around his shoulders.

**Denial**

Not that Kato cared if Kira was holding someone else.

**Dye**

He dyed his hair as a child because he had hoped that if he looked less like that man, then maybe his step-father wouldn't hate him anymore. No one questioned why he continued to dye his hair if he didn't want to be a part of that family anymore.

**Envy**

Though Kato cared about Kira, he hated him for pushing away such a loving father when his own wouldn't even look at him.

**Funeral**

He asked Kira to organize his funeral after he had died. Kira wouldn't be fake about it and Kira was likely the only one who cared about Kato anyway.

**Blood**

Though he laughed and mocked him, Kato found the dazed look that crossed Mudo's face when there was blood around to be disconcerting.

**Drug Dealer**

Kato never listened when Kira told him to stick with one dealer. Had he heeded the warning, he would never have met the androgynous beauty that fateful night.

**Pills**

Nor would he have gotten the pill that took what little he had away from him.

**Dead Man Walking**

He had to be an idiot to take that pill, to take that picture of Mudo and the sister-impostor kissing… to hurt Kira, even if he wasn't in control of his body anymore. Kato couldn't blame Mudo for killing him.

**Yue**

"_I named him Yue because I hoped it would be a curse and kill him."_ Yeah, well, you got what you wanted 'Dad.'

**Final Words**

"_I don't want to die."_

**Light**

She was beautiful; an angel with three wings. Her light was warm and calming and when she said it would be alright, he believed her.

**Burial**

Kira buried him out of necessity, not because of friendship or responsibility. Still, he gave Kato his lighter.

**Hades**

He woke up and was cold. Was this all death was?

**Oblivion **

He was told that if he killed the saviour, Setsuna Mudo, then he'd never feel pain again.

**Found Out**

It wasn't supposed to happen; Mudo was not supposed to pull the cloak from Kato and recognize him, wasn't supposed to start caring about a burnt out druggie.

**Scar Tissue**

Kato showed Setsuna the scar on his stomach. He had hoped that if he reminded the saviour of what he had done, then the guilt would keep them apart. Kato never knew that scar tissue would bring them closer together.

**Love**

He found himself longing for the sort of love and devotion Setsuna had for his sister.

**Masks**

Just as he was beginning to warm up to Setsuna and choosing not to kill the boy, Kato lost himself to the cursed wooden mask of another of Hades' demented spirits. He was no longer himself- too bad no one knew who Kato really was anyway.

**Strength**

Setsuna's pleading voice; "_C'mon Kato! You're stronger than this!"_

**Painless**

He _was_ stronger and broke free long enough to force Setsuna into killing him with the cross rod. It was suicide, yet Kato found that dying for another didn't hurt.

**Theatre**

His life was playing out on the silver screen. Kato could laugh through his tears; someone had poor taste in movies.

**Wire**

Had he any strength left to care, he'd bolt for the door. Then he remembered the electrical cords tying him down.

**Saviour**

Suddenly Setsuna was there, meeting _Yue_ and still caring. Kato had found his saviour.

**Warmth**

He didn't recognize the strange feeling of warmth at first. Then he realised it was the feeling of someone's hand in his own.

**Earth**

Kato has felt real affection for very few people; his sister, Kira and recently Setsuna. Yet as he looked up at the tall, dark man before him, he felt the stirrings of that still underdeveloped emotion.

**Camaraderie **

He liked where he found himself. Teasing Uriel, treating Doll like a bratty little sister and getting annoyed as Setsuna stole all his best lines.

**Chemical Solutions**

His body of limestone castles dissolved like a solute in a solution. It was a cleaner feeling than eroding away to acid rain and if it paid back Setsuna for saving him, then he didn't mind. Let Enra-O take him.

**Vegetation**

He awoke once more to another chance at life. Too bad Uriel made his body out of a tree.

**Wings**

One morning he woke up to find he had three wings on his back. Setsuna had given him the ability to fly.

**Emotion**

If it wasn't for the fact that he had copied Setsuna's face and was pretending to be the boy so he could steal his body, Kato would have cried when he saw Kira.

**Loopholes**

He promised Kira that he would take care of Setsuna's body, not that he wouldn't take it.

**Infatuation **

Maybe if Kira hadn't turned his back on Kato and left so soon, the blond would tell him how much he had missed him after being apart so long.

**Father**

It was rewarding to assist Uriel in returning Setsuna to his body. Kato had finally found himself a father figure. This he would never put in harm's way.

**Sara**

So that was Sara. The pretty young thing sat by Raphael. The one Setsuna had nearly ended the world over. Her devotion to Setsuna moved Kato in much the same way Setsuna's love to her had. It also brought forth the same longing.

**Faith**

Much faith had been placed in Raphael. Yet it was well placed, much to Kato's relief. His heart might have broken otherwise.

**Loved**

It was shocking to hear the tearful relief in Setsuna's voice as he hugged him.

**Promises**

"_Since when do you break promises to me?"_

**Changed Man**

No longer walking wounded, no longer addicted, no longer trapped. No longer alone.

**Lucifer**

This wasn't his Kira. Just a counterfeit with a stolen smile.

**Gods**

They don't really exist. No god would tear away at him so.

**Cigarettes**

He still smoked. It was the one bad habit Kato had failed to kick. It was also the only thing that kept Kira close to him in spirit these days.

**Goodbyes**

He doesn't like goodbyes. They're too final. So he prays that when it's all over, they can stay together.

**Morning Mists**

Limestone does not make for good castles. Yet as morning mist clings to the earthly planes, they are truly lovely. And come what may, Kato no longer fears the erosion that comes with all things.


End file.
